


It Never Ends, Does It?

by Emerald_Time



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Time/pseuds/Emerald_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reaching dead ends wherever she looks in regards to figuring out what is going on with Oga and Berubō, Kunieda decides to ask her cousin, Kagome, to help her out. Little does she know, her cousin is about to make Oga's life a lot more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Never Ends, Does It?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and/or Beelzebub in any way, shape, or form. I make no profit, this is purely for my enjoyment.
> 
> IMPORTANT FOR STORY UNDERSTANDING: This starts on the end of episode 37 of Beelzebub. The teacher switch has already happened, but I made Kagome come before the switch of teachers. So, a few days after the volleyball game and before the teacher switch, Kagome arrives.

  
"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Sounds_

~o0o~

"I really need your help; do you think you could come down here if you're not too busy?" Kunieda asked over the phone.

"Mh-hm."

"Yeah."

"Ok! I'll see you then! Arigato goazaimasu, Nee-san!"

Kunieda smiled as she hung up the phone. She was going to find out, one way or another, what was going on! It may not seem that important, but her gut was telling her that it was. Kunieda bit her lip, she was a little worried; she knew how her nee-san got when seeing cute things and Berubō was adorable.

Kunieda sighed, well there was nothing she could do now but listen to her nee-san and just stay low, for now.

~o0o~

Kagome arrived at the school and looked around, 'Damn! This isn't anything like Ishiyama High. This is way classier.'

Kagome walked up to the school and headed for the office. Even though it wasn't really early, there were many students here and about, but she guessed the last few of them would soon be arriving. Some of the boys whistled at her as she passed by; she just rolled her eyes and ignored them. She was used to it. Her long raven hair, never ending legs, pale features, and striking sapphire blue eyes made her quite a beauty, according to the youkai back in the feudal era.

She turned a corner and saw a door labeled  _Teacher's Office_.

 _Knock Knock_ (AN: Who's there?)

"Come in!"

"Excuse me, but I'm the new student," Kagome said in a tentative voice, she'd play the meek student for now, and keep her head down in front of the teachers.

"Oh, so you are Miss Higurashi. My name is Sadohara, Takumi. I am your homeroom teacher," Sadohara said, "The rest of the students are in homeroom."

Kagome nodded, "Ano, I don't know the way to the classroom."

"Oh! Of course, may I ask how you got transferred here?" Sadohara asked as he got up and led the way to the classroom full of delinquents, 'She seems too shy and too weak to be a delinquent, maybe her transfer was a mistake or something…'

Kagome observed her teacher, her conclusion? He was dullsville! There seemed to be nothing interesting about him, he was a tall gangly man, wore nice clothes and seemed like a typical rich guy, complete with tinted glasses. He also seemed extremely shallow and the type to quickly jump to conclusions.

"Family matters, gomen nasai, but it's very personal," Kagome replied keeping her head down.

Sadohara nodded, "Here we are, but a word of caution, you don't want to get mixed up with these delinquents, they're dangerous."

Kagome nodded, but inside she was rolling her eyes, if only he knew.

_SLAM_

"Get in your seats!" He barked.

Sadohara scowled, "We have a new student, Higurashi, Kagome."

Kagome's head snapped up as soon as she set foot in the room, there were demons in the room. The blonde, the naked baby, and the dark-haired boy were all giving out amounts of youki, but the boy seemed human. They must be disguising their youki, but they couldn't be all that strong if small amounts of it still escaped. Contrary to popular belief, the stronger the youkai is, the easier it is for them to hide their youki.

Mental Kagome froze... naked…baby?

Just then, Kagome heard her name being said and figured she'd just been introduced. Kagome smiled sweetly, "Hello, it's nice to meet you; I hope we can all get along."

"Miss Higurashi, please take a seat. Now, you lot! I don't want any trouble!" Sadohara said and left the classroom.

As soon as the teacher left, the comments and catcalls begin.

"Hey, why don't you sit over here?"

"We can all get along just fine, come over here, baby."

Kagome's smile turned chilly as she cracked her knuckles, "Listen up, you two-pint, half-brained, worthless twits, I suggest you shut the fuck up, if you don't want to watch your guts pooling on the floor."

The whole class gaped as the weak looking girl turned into…this competent and scary woman.

A smirk tugged on Kunieda's lips, which turned into laughter, "Nee-san, it's good to see you."

Kagome smiled, "Hey Aoi-chan! Just like I promised, so, intros?"

Kunieda smiled, "This is Nene…"

"And this is Oga, his son, Berubō, and his wife, Hilda-san," Kunieda finished.

Kagome's eyes lit up at the adorable baby in Oga's arms. She moved over towards Oga and took the baby from his arms.

"KAWAII! You are just darling!" Kagome exclaimed clutching Berubō, who had stars in his eyes.

"DA BU!" Berubō grinned, laughing delightedly as Kagome bounced him.

Oga had wide eyes, before he stood up, Kagome looked at him and sheepishly rubbed her head with a free hand, "Gomen, gomen, he's just so kawaii, I couldn't help myself."

"Will you be his mother?"

Kagome blinked, a tick mark slowly grew above her head…

_SLAP_

" **HENTAI!** "

_BOOM_

Oga groaned. He lay in a corner with a crack on the wall where his head hit.

Eyes widened all around the classroom. This new girl just slapped THE RAMPAGING OGRE into the wall!

"O-Oi!" Himekawa stuttered.

"DA BU!" Berubō laughed delightedly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT, YOU BRAT!" Oga shouted as he got up, he looked towards Kagome, "What the fuck did you do that for?"

"You asked me to be his MOTHER!" Kagome said, shouting 'mother'.

Oga blinked, he replayed the words over in his head, "Oh."

"Anyways, everyone, this is my older cousin, Higurashi, Kagome," Kunieda intervened.

'She must be strong if Berubō took a liking to her instantly,' Oga thought.

"I've got a question," Kagome said, she turned towards Oga's wife, "Why isn't Berubō wearing any clothes?"

~o0o~

"What do you think of the class?" Kunieda asked as they walked to the gates.

"Hm, from what I've seen, of the whole class, it's filled with a bunch of idiots. I mean, do they even teach at Ishiyama High?" Kagome asked curiously.

Kunieda looked down in embarrassment, "Actually, the teachers are so afraid of the delinquents, that they don't even come to school. Honestly, I don't even think we  **have** teachers, the only adults I've seen are the principal and the lunch lady," Kunieda said.

They reached the gates of the school and stopped. Kagome sighed, "Well, at least you won't end up like a bum on the street."

"Why don't we just ask Oga-kun?" Kunieda asked.

Kagome nodded, "There's no harm in asking, but we do need to be careful."

"There's Oga-kun!" Kunieda said, "Oga-kun! We need to talk."

~o0o~

"Who is that baby? I know he isn't normal," Kunieda demanded.

"Ah, him, well, his name is…" Oga said, trying to think of Berubō's full name.

Kagome watched as Oga tried to remember the name of the little baby. Sigh, this was going to be a long day.

~o0o~

'How the hell did this happen?' Kagome thought to herself, 'I mean, a second ago, I was watching Furuichi and Oga trying to remember the little guy's name and now… THIS!'

 


End file.
